Alex's horrible Day
by sailormoon1982
Summary: Alex's day has been nothing but bad. Can Gene make it better?


Alex's horrible day

Alex's day has been nothing but bad. Can Gene make it better? I don't own Ashes to Ashes or Life on mars BBC and Kudos dose. I' am not making any money from this story. This is just for fun. This is UN beta'd so all mistakes are mine. This story is for all of us who had have bad days. I got inspired to write this story from another story I read called Kim's bad day by Falcon4Crane. go read her stories they are good.

Alex's day was not going good first she studded her toe on the bed after she woke up, then her and Gene got into argument over whose turn it was to load the dish washer. The after a few minutes of arguing releasing they did not need to argue they did it together. When she got to work her computer had virus and had to taking to be repaired. She spilled coffee on not only all of her paper work but on her clothes that she had to go home and change. After she changed she went back to work and redid all of her paper work that had coffee on it.

It took her three hours to redo all of it when Gene told her that they need to leave and go catch some scum bag that robbed a bank. So here they were in the Quattro chasing a black sports car. They chased the car on to a dead end road. The man driving the car gets out and started run both Gene and Alex got out of the Quattro and chased after him. Alex and Gene chased the man down a hill when Alex trips over a big root that is sticking out in the snow. She falls on ankle and cries out in pain. Gene hears her cry goes over to her and asked if she is ok.

"Are you ok bolly" asked Gene?

"I'll live but you need to get that prick" said Alex.

Gene goes back after the man and finally gets him trying to go over a fence. Gene grabbed him and throws him to the ground and cuffs him. After Gene cuffs him he gets him to his feet and drags back over by Alex. After Gene went back after the man Alex radio Sam and Ray and told them were her and Gene were at. Sam and Ray arrived at the area Gene and Alex are to see Gene drag the man up the hill and Alex slowly limping painfully behind. Sam and Ray go over to Gene and take the man back to Sam's car and place him in the back. After they take the guy Gene turns to see that Alex is having a hard time walk back up the hill.

So he goes over to her and picks her up and takes her the rest of the way to the Quattro and places her inside. Once he does that calls the station and has someone come and get the scum bags car. After he does that he gets in the Quattro and radios Sam and tells him he is in charge because he is talking Alex home to take care of her ankle. Once home Gene carried Alex into the house and into the living room. He sat her on the sofa and removed her boots. He checks her foot to see that the ankle was already starting to swell up. Gene places a pillow on the tea table and puts her foot on it then went to get some ice for it. In the kitchen Gene gets the ice pack out of the freezer and wraps it in tea towel and takes back into living room. In the living room he sees that Alex is crying.

"Alex what wrong" asked Gene as he takes her in his arms.

"Oh Gene this whole day has been nothing but fucking horrible to me. First I studded my toe on bed then we argue over who had to load the dish washer. After I get to work my computer has a virus I spilled coffee over all of my paper work and myself and to top it off I hurt my ankle chasing after that fucking jerk having to chase him down a hill" said Alex as she cried frustrated tears on Gene's shirt.

"Well I can make you feel better" said Gene as he placed the ice pack on her foot.

"Oh yeah how" asked Alex.

"Well seeing as it is only two-thirty and Molly is staying after school until five-thirty and Gene Jr is at day care. We have the next three hours for me to make you all better" said Gene.

Alex smiled at Gene happy that he was going to make the rest of her day better. After the ice was on her ankle for a while Gene took the pack off and went to cloth bandage out of the bathroom and wrapped her foot in it. Then Gene took her in his arms and carried up to the bedroom and helped her stand up. His hands found the button and zipper of her jeans, peeling them down and letting them drop to the floor. He helped her step out of them, a passionate hunger blazed in her eyes; she grasped his shirt and pulled it off. Gene stop to close the curtains as Alex leaned on the bed waiting for him. Once he did that he went back over to her pulled off her shirt, and then pressed his mouth to hers. Her tongue was ready, sliding into his mouth and dancing passionately with his own. His fingers found the clasp on her bra, quickly unfastening it. As she stepped back, he slipped the straps off her shoulders and the bra fell to the floor.

Her hands found the front of his pants, quickly opening them and working them down, exposing the bulging form of his hardness within the loose confines of his boxer shorts. After helping him remove his socks, she pulled off his shorts once naked they made love.

They clung together, their bodies still trembling in the clutches of the final spasms, and the last of his seed emptying into her. Slowly, they went limp, intertwined and exchanging soft kisses.

"Alex," he sighed.

"Gene," she whispered. "You always make me feel so wonderful."

"I'm glad," he replied. "And you make me feel wonderful."

They lay together quietly, letting their hearts speak for themselves, and simply enjoying each other's presence. Finally, he carefully slid himself back, her inner muscles still clinging to him tightly as he did so. As he lay on his back, she rolled over and rested her head along his shoulder, letting her fingers lightly caress his chest as they fell asleep. They awoke an two hours later and Gene seen it was time to go and Molly and Gene jr. after he picked them both up he stop to get take out.

When he got back he had Molly set the table and get the food ready as he went upstairs to help Alex down who was laying in bed with her foot on the pillows resting it again Gene had left. He helps her down stairs and they ate dinner. Later that night after Gene helped Alex back in the bedroom he entered the bathroom to start running a bath.

"Are we taking a bath?" she asked.

"You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not," she said.

Passion glowed within them as they happily peeled each other's clothes off in between deep, passionate kisses. They enjoy a very nice and pleasureable bath with each other

He kissed her cheek as he gently withdrew his hands from her.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," he said softly.

She simply purred quietly as she molded her body to his, in a state of purest bliss.

They finally climbed out of the tub and let it drain while drying themselves off. He led her into the bedroom and she lay down on her chest on the already turned-down bed.

"Close your eyes. I have a surprise for you," he told her as he drew the strands of her hair together and slid them off to the side.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You'll find out," he said. "Now, just close your eyes."

"Oh, alright," she sighed.

She heard the sound of a drawer being slid open, and then felt him sit down beside her on the bed. Anticipation was positively radiating from him. Whatever it was, he expected to enjoy it too, which was certainly a good sign. Suddenly, something cool and very soft touched the base of her neck, and then brushed up over her ear, bringing a soft gasp from her.

"Keep your eyes closed," he said quietly.

The soft object moved gently down her back, where she could tell it was vaguely bristles.

"That feels nice," she sighed.

"I'm glad you like it," he said. "There's more to come."

He lingered in the small of her back, making quick circular motions, before moving slowly across her bottom and brushing it over her thighs. Her legs spread open and as he brushed the insides of her thighs, she could feel the warm moistness increasing within her. With a teasing motion, he avoided her nether lips, drawing anguished cries from her. Suddenly, he took it away. She started to open her eyes.

"Not yet," he said. "I want you to roll over, please."

A smile formed on her face as it occurred to her what part of her body was next to receiving his attention. Sure enough, the soft, bristles object stroked her nipples.

"Oh, yes," she gasped.

As he teased her breasts, she began to realize through the pleasure that she was feeling two objects moving together. Sometimes they were just small points on her skin, other times they felt long. She couldn't imagine what he was stroking her with, but didn't really care. He moved down toward her navel, but then started moving to one side.

'Oh, no! He wouldn't!' she thought, her body tensing.

As she feared, the soft, bristles object swept across her ribs with rapid motions, while the fingers of his free hand did the same on her other side.

"No! Please! Oh, gods!" she cried, dissolving into uncontrollable giggles as he tickled her mercilessly.

She felt him lower his torso over her, and she opened her eyes to find herself pinned in place. As he continued tickling her, she found her arousal growing ever stronger. Suddenly, he stopped, pressing his lips firmly over hers. After a moment, he sat up, producing a medium size make-up brush. Her eyes went wide at the sight of it, and she realized he had been using bristles to caress and tickle her.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"Oh, yes. I absolutely love it!" she said with a smile.

He kissed her once more, and then places the brush. . He kissed her cheek, and then softly pressed his lips to hers.

"Alex, I love you so much," he whispered.

"And I love you," she answered softly.

He slipped himself out of her and rolled off to the side. Snuggling together, they lay there peacefully, each simply enjoying the other's presence.

"So, is your day finally ok now?" he finally asked her.

"Oh, yes," she answered. "And I especially liked what you did for me."

"I'm glad." he said. "Now, it's getting late, and I'm sure you're tired."

"Yes. Something seems to have made me sleepy" she replied.

Gene smiled and held her in his arms as they fell, asleep glad he was able to make Alex's horrible day better after every that had happen to her that day.

The end


End file.
